


Just tell me something

by dijon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijon/pseuds/dijon
Summary: Phil’s a single parent and he’s been seeing a lot of someone lately. Cornelia just wants to know more...
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Just tell me something

“So, how many of these dates is it going to take before we meet this mystery man?” Cornelia isn’t even looking at him, trying to force the question to be casual. But he knows it’s not. 

She’s curious and just wants to know more. And he knows Martyn wants to know more. And now even his parents, after a slip from his brother when they were all visiting the Isle a few weeks ago. 

And now... they all have questions. Questions they aren’t directly asking. So it appears they’ve sent in their secret weapon. 

“Corn...” his tone comes out in a warning. 

She’s pulling containers out of his fridge and inspecting them, as if she’s looking for toxic waste. There’s two already sitting beside the bin, and one he guesses passed her test, near the stovetop. 

“What’s so bad about us wanting to know who you’re spending all this time with?” 

Her smile is sweet and she looks so understanding. If he didn’t have years of knowing these games, he’d give into it. 

“That’s a huge step. I’m not ready for that, yet.” 

“Oh enough, I didn’t say it had to be today. Just wondering!”

She turns to throw away the items into the bin and takes the approved leftover stir fry and throws it into the pan she’s already got out. 

It’s Phil’s kitchen, in Phil’s flat but she’s here enough that she’s running the show. And it’s comfortable. He’s incredibly grateful for his family and the close relationship he has with them, but he’s never mixed his dating life with them. Much to their loud disappointment. 

He’s of course been on dates in the past four years, they’ve just been so few and far between that they were barely worth mentioning. So now that there is someone he’s been seeing frequently, it’s had to come up. 

Cornelia was the first to ask then, too. It was a few months ago and Phil had asked her to babysit twice in one week. It was unheard of, shocking even. 

In the four years since Nora was born, he’s only required a babysitter for nights out once every few months. 

And it was usually because someone was forcing him out the door. Martyn and Cornelia showing up at his flat, and Martyn dragging him out for a drink. Or Ian demanding his presence after 10 other refusals. 

So when he sent Corn a text for a Sunday afternoon after a Friday night spent out, she had questions. 

And they haven’t stopped in the last four months. 

He’s finished getting ready, hair perfectly quiffed, a smart shirt and his nicest jeans, wearing his glasses that make him feel a bit more pulled together. They’re heading to a sky bar, one that they’ve decided they like better than the others. It’s kind of becoming their place, their go-to. 

Corn is filling up a plate for herself and Nora when he comes back into the kitchen. 

She gives him a once over, “Very nice.” 

“Thanks,” he responds shyly. 

“So where are you guys heading then? Am I allowed to ask that?” 

He shakes his head fondly at her. “We’re going to that bar at The River Hotel, if you must know.” 

“Ohhh that’s fancy. Seems to be treating you well then. One point in his book.” 

“What if I was the one treating him, hm?” 

She shakes her head, “No, you’re being spoiled, I can tell.” 

He doesn’t really have an argument to that. He has been spoiled, in many ways. 

The flush on his face grows hot and Cornelia simply points her finger at him. 

“See. You can’t doubt me, I’m the one that sees you when you come home, remember.” 

“Oh, no! Enough out of you!” He shrieks with mortified laughter. 

She’s chuckling to herself as she grabs water glasses from the cupboard. 

Her voice goes softer and she shifts to stand beside Phil, where he’s taken a seat at the barstool. 

“I’m just glad you seem happy. We all are. You deserve this,” she pats his hand and opens the fridge, fetching the water. 

She broke him. She always does. 

“His name’s Dan.” 

With all the class in the world, Cornelia hides her smug face in the fridge and composes herself before she turns around to face him. 

“Lovely,” there’s a tone in her voice that’s leaving it open for Phil to continue but she doesn’t push. 

She never does because she knows exactly what she’s doing. 

“He’s really great, Corn. I don’t want to mess this up.” 

Her face softens. She truly is just “good”, that’s the best way Phil can describe her to anyone. It’s what he’s told Dan. 

“Does he know about Nora?” 

“He does,” he confirms. He watches the slight surprise flash across her face. She knows better than anyone how protective Phil is of her, how he’d never even bring her up if he didn’t trust someone. 

“That’s a good start. Well for what it’s worth, your face says a whole lot about how happy you are after you’re with him.” 

He can’t help the smile spreading on his face. No person outside of his little family has made him feel this happy, ever. If he’s being honest, he’s absolutely terrified. 

“Is it stupid to say it feels too good to be true? Like I keep expecting the worst to happen and it just doesn’t?”

“Course not. You aren’t exactly seasoned in the dating world, babes. It’s terrifying. But I don’t think you’d be getting yourself involved in anything that wasn’t good for you. And Nora.” 

“I told him everything about her, the whole story. He actually cried. He’s so understanding and compassionate and willing to listen. I just can’t believe it.”

Her eyebrows fly up, not hiding her shock this time. 

“Wow! Everything? He must really be something.” 

“He is.” 

She starts to collect the plates and glasses, bringing them towards the dining table. Signalling that she got enough out of him for today. 

“Well I hope to meet him one of these days, whenever you’re ready.” 

“You know you will.” 

The smirk on her face is clear, she got what she wanted. He knows she won’t tell Martyn or his parents everything. He can trust her with his emotional baggage. 

She will however hold it over his head that she now knows something. 

Maybe one day he’ll get Dan to pick him up when it’s only Corn here. No pressure for conversation and no Martyn to cause damage. 

He smiles at the possibility, but he knows the fear will push it off for as long as possible. 

Phil heads over to where Nora’s sat on the floor playing with a puzzle. 

“I’m going to go out now, Nora. You ready to eat dinner with Auntie?”

“Yah!!” Nora jumps up and into his arms, letting him carry her over to the dining room table. 

Cornelia holds his forearm for a second before he leaves. 

“Have fun. And be home whenever.” 

He shakes his head, feigning disappointment. 

“Enough from you.” 

He gives her a quick hug and whispers a sincere, “thank you” before heading out to meet Dan.


End file.
